Courtship of Her Discontent
by Ozlover3
Summary: 1800's Lima. Rachel has a huge crush on Finn but Finn is in a courtship with Quinn Fabray. Meanwhile, Rachel is in a courtship with Jesse St. James. Rachel's brother gets her a job at Finn's father's blacksmith shop to get Rachel closer to Finn. Will Finn fall for Rachel? On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

Hi guys! Here is another story that was inspired from a dream that I had the other night. To anyone reading Slave to the Moon, I am having serious wrier's block with that and that's why I'm not updating. I have to work out some ideas in the storyline but I'll get right on that. I am also looking for a beta and if you're interested, please PM me.

Hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think.

-Ozlover3

Rachel looked around her at the village while she was out for her daily stroll with her brother Noah Puckerman. Rachel hated having to always be escorted even just to walk in the village but that was their culture. But Rachel wanted to break out of this culture and be as free as the men are.

Rachel had dreams which expanded beyond what her father wanted. Their father was a huge businessman in the Schuester Mining Corporation. So the Puckerman family was pretty wealthy. So naturally Rachel's father wants her to marry a wealthy man from a good family and be a housewife.

Rachel has tried to explain to her father for years about her dreams and her wishes but her father just ignores her and goes into his study.

Rachel has only one dream. She wants to be a famous singer. To feel the rush of being on stage and hearing all those people cheering and screaming for her. To fulfill and live her one true passion is her one true desire.

Noah looked over and nudged Rachel. "Hey, you've been really quiet. What's wrong, Short Stack?" Noah asked.

Rachel snorted at Noah's nickname for her. "Nothing is wrong. I've just been thinking. You dare mock me about my height, big brother, when I could mock you about your hair!" Rachel said.

"Why? What's wrong with my hair?" Noah asked alarmed.

"Powdered wigs haven't been in style in 20 years. Don't you start your new job today?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I do. Finn told his Dad about me and he wants me to work at his blacksmith shop with Finn." Noah said excited.

Rachel sighed dreamily; Rachel went into a daze after she heard him mention Finn. _Finn_. Rachel's other dream, so ok she did have 2 desires. Although there was a setback, Finn doesn't know she exists. Hence why he's a dream.

Finn was Noah's best friend and 2 years older than Rachel. Rachel started to have a crush on Finn 3 years ago when he helped her get a gig to sing at a bar. Rachel sighed again remembering the day.

"Rachel give it up. He's 2 years older than you, engaged and he doesn't know you exist other then being my sister." Noah said, knowing exactly what Rachel was thinking.

"I know. There's no way that Finn would ever know I was alive." Rachel said, filled with sorrow.

"Where there's a will, there's a way. I'll get him to notice you Rachel." Noah looked back at his sister. "I promise you." Noah said with an evil smirk on his face.

Please review and tell me what you think!

-Ozlover3


	2. Noah's Plan

Thank you GleeForever2003 for the favourites, follows and review! And yes I will continue this story.

-Ozlover3

Noah's POV:

I walked Rachel home then turned and ran to the Hudson's blacksmith shop. The sign said that they were closed but I peeked into the window and saw a candle slowly burning out in the back. Deciding that somebody was here not so long ago I headed to the Hudson home.

Finn was standing outside with Quinn Fabray. I took a breath and approached them. As the sound of my footprints, Quinn turned around, her little pink umbrella she was holding turning with her.

I was speechless. Her beauty struck me so suddenly that I couldn't remember how to breathe. Quinn Fabray was a vision of pink and lace in her corset and hoop skirt. Her long blonde hair pulled over to one shoulder and shining in the sun. _She was an angel._ An angel and Finn's girl. I sighed, pushing those thoughts out of my head. I couldn't like her. She was in a courtship and engaged to my best friend. Finn, who has been my best friend for 10 years. So I'll have to act passive towards her so Finn doesn't get suspicious.

"Hi Quinn." I said coolly.

"Hi Noah." She replied with a huge smile and seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

 _Noah stop_ , I said to myself.

Finn turned around and smiled. "Hey dude." Finn said.

"Hey man. Listen, I can't take the job." I said.

"What? Why not?" Finn said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah. Well, my dad asked me to work at the mine. You know how my dad is. He won't take no for an answer but I do have someone who can help you at the shop." I said.

"Aw man that sucks. Who do you have in mind?" Finn asked, curious.

"You'll see." I said with a devious smirk.

"Uh...Ok. Have them meet me at the shop tomorrow morning at 9." Finn said, then walked into the house.

Quinn gave me one last dazzling smile before following him into the house.

Rachel's POV:

I was sitting in my room reading my favourite Jules Verne book when Noah suddenly burst through my bedroom door.

"I have the greatest news!" Noah said excited.

"What? What?" I said, jumping up and down on my bed. My book bouncing on the bed, forgotten.

"I got you a job!" Noah said climbing on the bed and jumping with me.

"You did? That's amazing!" I said hugging him tight.

"Yeah. And this is the best part, it's at the Hudson's blacksmith shop." Noah said smiling, waiting for my response.

Me...working with Finn? I let go of my brother and fell onto the bed so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Noah, how could you do this? I can't work with Finn!" I said, outraged.

"Yes you can. You want to get to know him and this is how. Plus you're very handy. Remember when we'd help Dad at the mine?" Noah said.

"Yeah. Ok, I'll give it a shot. But if it doesn't work, I can quit anytime. Right?" I asked.

"Yes. Ok you have to be there for 9 am." Noah said.

"Oh and one more thing. He doesn't know it's you going to work there." Noah said.

There! Noah's plan revealed! Stay tuned for Rachel's first day at the shop and Finn's reaction to the shop's new employee.


	3. Getting the Job

Thank you GleekForever12345 for the review! You have always been a loyal reader of my stories, so thank you!

Finn's POV:

I stood at the doorway of the blacksmith shop waiting for our new employee. In the distance I saw Noah walking with his sister like they always do. They were approaching the shop, but where was the new employee Noah promised me?

Noah entered the shop with his sister in tow. I took the time to actually look at her. It's been years since I've seen her and I like what I see.

She was wearing a pale yellow sundress with black pants peeking out at the bottom. Pants? Since when do women wear pants? I slowly moved my eyes up to her face. Her long brown hair cascading down her shoulders and framing her face. Her brown eyes shimmering in the light. Her large nose accentuating her unnatural beauty.

"Hi Finn." The beauty said. I couldn't remember her name. I couldn't remember how to speak. I was transfixed by her beauty.

"Uh...Hi..." I said finally finding my voice but still not being able to remember her name.

"Rachel." She finished for me.

 _Rachel._ It was so beautiful, just as she is. The way her name rolled off her tongue, mesmerized me. The way she said _my_ name made it sound angelic. Heavenly. It makes me want to hear her say it more. To hear this angel even acknowledge me, surprises me.

"Rachel. What can I help you with today?" I said politely.

"Oh. I'm here for the job. I start today right?" Rachel said with a smile.

This is my new employee? This goddess is going to work in my family's shop? I happily accept the challenge.

"Uh. Noah, can I speak to you for a minute?" I said.

"Sure." He replied, shrugging.

I took Noah away to the corner of the room so Rachel was out of earshot.

"Noah, what were you thinking? My father will beat me when he hears about this. We'll be the laughing stock of the entire village." I said.

"No he won't Finn. Once your father sees how good Rachel is, he will be thanking both you and me. Come on Finn. You know how good she is with mechanics and tools, so why are you protesting?" Noah replied.

"Ok Noah. She is quite good from what I remember. She can work here but if you are lying to me about her skill, she will be fired the moment I find out the truth." I said firmly. Noah smiled and nodded, then left the shop.

I walked back over to Rachel. "Hey, so why don't you go get changed?" I said.

Rachel nodded and disappeared into the back of the shop.

I nervously fixed up the shop while waiting for that glorious angel to return. I looked down at my clothes and thought that I should change too. My uniform was covered in oil stains and sweat.

I walked into the back and to the closet seeing that the bathroom door was closed and a sliver of light under the door. I opened the closet door and was met with the most amazing sight. A half naked Rachel. Wow she really was beautiful; every inch of her. My vision of beauty was interrupted by a scream and the door slammed in my face.

Wow, I thought, It's going to be interesting with her here.


End file.
